cuando te conoci
by cerecita kido
Summary: es una historia totalmente original, ni personajes ni nombres creados por otro anime ni nada, solo la pongo aqui po rque esta inspirada en el amor que se tienen serena y darien en el manga. Es una tierna historia que narra el amor de dos jovenes que siendo tan diferentes se logran enamorar, pero jamas saben si el otro siente lo m ismo.
1. Chapter 1

**prologo**

**recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez, las casas aun estaban tan separadas o tal vez eramos tu y yo los que los estábamos. Era un día de sol, lo recuerdo bien mi mama aun me gritaba que despertara, que era mas de medio día, que me pusiera a hacer algo, o al menos era algo así por que sus gritos se mezclaban a los de mi padre que alegaba a mi favor. Yo simplemente los ignoraba, había despertado hacia horas pero aun el hambre no me hacia bajar, miraba embobado la calle, esperando al, era como si algo dentro de mi me digiera que llegarias a mi vida.**

**el ruido de un carro grande se hizo presente rompiendo el silencio de mi calle, si se que se escucha tonto mi calle, pero asi lo sentia yo, lo que llamo mi atencion se situaba justo enfrente, delante de aquella casa que por meses habia tenido aquel letrero descolorido de "se vende" no negare que al principio deseaba que fuera un chico, con el que pudera salir a patinar, a patear mi pelota, incluso a pescar claro pescar chicas, tenia tan solo 16 años quella mañna de un dia soleado, la mudanza se estaciono deje de escuchar a mi madre gritarme, estoy seguro que ella miraba sin ningun pudor por la ventana de la sala, junto a mi puerta, y yo miraba tras la privacidad de mis cortinas no sabia por que, yo solo estaba ahi mirando el dia y uando tu carro aparco y te vi, me senti invadiendo tu privacidad sin medida de pudor, cerré mis cortinas y segui mirandote atreves de ellas.**

**tu cabello negro brillaba ante el sol era como si quisiera competir con el, tu de piel blanca lo resaltaba mas, y todo hubiera sido mejor si al mirar tu rostro por primera vez, te hubiera visto sonreír, pero no fue asi tu rostro permanecia serio, me concentraba tanto en tu maravillosa mirada, aunque no podia dejar de ver tu rsotro he intentaba mirar tus ojos, tus ojos hermosos que después conocería, miraba sin titubear creo, crei escuchar a alguien tocar mi puerta pero no atendi, queria seguir mirandote, intentar descubrir tus ojos, qued a lo lejos no veia bien, pero no me importaba. sentí la respiración reposar en mi hombro ys in importarme, yo simplemente segui mirandote.**

**Sabia que era la impurdente que vivia en casa, la unica que podria hacer que yo dejara de verte con la unica frase que repetiría delante de mi ventana tantas veces, tiempo despues.**

**-deja de verla asi o tendras una ereccion-**

**Como era posible que una niña de 15 años hablara asi, sin importale lo de mas, las consecuensias de sus palabras, deje verte y la tome del cuello para despeinarla un poco, ella intentaba soltarse de mi aprisionamiento, yo no ude mas y solte la mas fuerte carcajada qque di, desde el dia en que te concoi, se veia tan linda mi hermana, jamas me habia fijado en lo linda que era mi hermana, hasta el dia en que te conoci.**

**-mama, quiere que bajes horneara algo y quire la cocina desocupada de sanganos, asi que desayuna rapido-**

**-claro dile que enseguida voy-**

**-como soy tu mandadera se lo dire-**

**Se alejo de m cuarto o al menos eso peinso yo, vovli a la ventana busque alrededor de la banqueta y no estabas ya, me senti defraudado por un momento. pero luego me di cuetna que no importa al fin ni siquiera te conocia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**cuando mamá miraba la calle y veía aquel letrero de "se vende" preguntaba sin importar quien estuviera a su lado ¿por que nadie viene a vivir aquí? ¿acaso no es hermoso nuestro barrio? Ella misma se contestaba, y aquellas preguntas eran las que mas escuche durante meses, así que supuse que al bajar y encontrar a mi madre en la cocina escucharía tantas alabanzas al que había llegado a vivir enfrente de nosotros. Al contrario cuando llegaba la cocina miraba a mi padre y hermana sorprendidos, mamá miraba sin importarle ser vista y se repetía a ella misma.**

**-como pueden venir a vivir aqui-**

**-vamos Ty no exageras, tal vez te caigan bien, cuando les des tiempo de que lo hagan- papá le decía**

**- o calla lex es que no miras los muebles tan finos- fue su repentina respuesta**

**-mamá, jamas juzgas a la gente por los muebles- decia divertida hotaru**

**yo opinaba lo mismo que mi hermana, mamá jamas había juzgado a nadie, ni por su físico ni por su ropa, mucho menos por sus muebles, yo solo me quedaba en silencio, pero fue hotaru la que logro que todos la miraramos, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo siempre lograba eso.**

**-tal vez darien te haga familia de ellos pronto, hoy miraba a la chica con los ojos mas vidriosos que le conozco, tal vez fantaseaba con ella-**

**Si, mi hermana lo dijo así, provocando que mi madre nos diera a cada uno dos cucharazos, mamá era así, nos educaba de aquella manera. Ella me amaba y lo repita a menudo, pero aquel día la familia recién llegada llamaba su atención demasiado. Sin esperar a que desayunara me arrebato el plato de fruta, me miro y con su cucharón aun en mano, ella solo me sentencio.**

**-si te atreves a mirar a aquella jovencita de la manera en que dice hotaru que lo haces y con los motivos que dice la impropia de tu hermana, te daré la tunda que debí darte a los dos años cuando no querías dejar mi pecho-**

**la risa que estoy seguro que mi madre tenia por explotar se la guardo en sus adentros al ver mi rostro, pero al mirar a mi hermana como reia a mandíbula suelta, aun recuerdo hotaru era irreverente y rebelde pero jamas había contrariado a mamá, era muy obvio ella tan solo tenia 15 años y yo 16 me sentí mayor capaz de poder rebelarme a mi madre.**

**-descuida si la veo así ni lo sabras-**

**los años inmaduros me traicionaron pero o era mi culpa, era norma a esa edad uno se siente capaz de todo, claro mi madre y padre no opinaban lo mismo, fue papá quien me miro severo mientra mamá suspiraba y haciendo aquellos ademanes de las manos al igual que mi hermana, simulaban pedir al cielo paciencia y con su cuchara en mano y su cintura en la otra mi plato, aseguraba tan solo con la mirada mi temor, lo que pronto diría.**

**-iremos a saludar y pobre de ti muchacho calenton donde incomode a la vecina-**

**nos saco de la cocina y se dirigió al desván, los tres nos mirábamos preguntándonos ¿por que era importante aquella familia? ¿que habia en el desvan¡ por que al bajar mamá se encerró en la cocina, mi hermana resignada volvió a su recamara, papá solos se sentó en el sofá a mirar el televisor, y yo curioso fisgonie pro el vidrio de la puerta de la cocina, mamá sacudía un caja llena de polvo, que en su interior guardaba simples papeles.**

**la curiosidad que había infundido en mi el comportamiento de mamá me obligaron a volver a mi cuarto e intentar verte de nuevo. Aunque minutos después me di cuenta que ya no te vería mas, al menos por ese día, asi que me pregunte de nuevo que seria lo que mi madre había bajado del desván, subi ahí, hacia años que no lo hacia, desde que cumplí 12 años y las chicas me empezaron a interesar perdí el interés en todo lo demás. Aye muchas cajas, muebles que pensé que habían tirado, juguetes que yo ni recordaba, lo que mas me gusto fueron las viejas fotos, aquella en donde mi hermana se encontraba llena de lodo, y la mía peinado tan extraño, mi cabello extrañamente pegado a mi cabeza y aquel traje tan horrible, de pantalones cortos y camisa con holanes, debí no tener voluntad para ponerme algo así.**

**No podía seguir así, saldría a ver a mis amigos, a comer algo en la fuente de sodas, por que si no moriría de hambre, incluso en aquel momento pensé que tal vez salir de ahí, me quitaría tu imagen de mi mente, pero no fue así.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Cuando salí de la casa lleno de ganas de comer, en verdad me moría de hambre, pensé que eso me llevaría a la cafetería de la localidad pero me equivoque, algo me llevo a una olvidada colina, aquel lugar a donde casi nadie iba, Hotaru siempre me decía que debía madurar, pero era una gran ironía ya que ella nunca dejaba de jugar con aquellas muñecas andrajosas, a las que ella nombraba sus muñecas de colección, ahora que lo pienso los recuerdos que mas tengo de mis 16 años la mayoría son alrededor de tus ojos y las ocurrencias de Hotaru.

Jamás había estado en aquel lugar, el sauce llorón que había en aquella colina era lo que todos llamaban inusual, nade imaginaria que alejado del agua un árbol como aquel viviría tantos años y se miraría majestuosamente, me había impresionado lo hermoso que se veía aquel árbol, pero la sombra que había detrás de el, a la orilla de este muy junto a la cúspide de la colina, nunca había estado ahí… pero jamás había estado alguien ahí, o al menos eso pensaba yo, cuando descubrí el aroma dulce, tan fresco que brotaba en el aire, me trajo a el.

Cuando volví a ver tu rostro sumergido en el cielo mirando las nubes, claro de una manera tan diferente a como lo hacían las chicas de mi clase, las miraban buscando un forma en ellas, tus ojos las miraban interrogantes como si ellas tuvieran la respuesta a la pregunta que llevabas dentro, me había quedado mudo al volverte a contemplar. Aquella vez fue la primera en que vi tus ojos amielados, la primera vez en ellos me miraron, como más los recuerdos tristes, llenos de lágrimas.

El silencio entre nosotros nos acercaba, jamás habíamos visto estoy seguro, pero algo dentro de mi quería abrazarte, consolarte, calamar aquella sensación de duda en ti, para haber sido la primera vez en que nos vimos te examine tan profundamente que aun ahora puedo recordar exactamente como vestir, tu cabello peinado en una trenza de un lado y del otro suelto, tus labios rosas y tus ojos color miel llenos de lagrimas. Fuiste tu quien se movió y de que el hielo comenzara a caerse, fuiste tu que con tan solo moverte dos veces, no puede decirte nada solo me senté a tu lado, bajo la sombra de aquel sauce llorón.

Seguiste mirando el cielo, si no hubo mas que silencio, yo seguía tur mirada p ero no encontraba cual era tu punto, que era lo que mirabas insistentemente, yo no veía mas que el cielo azul, un cielo que en aquel momento no me había dado cuenta ya habíamos empezado a compartir. Decidí que no podía seguir mirando y mire tu rostro otra vez, te seguía mirando mientras tu contemplabas aquel cielo azul, mientras te miraba la voz de Hotaru vino de mi cabeza y escuche su tonta frase "deja de verla o tendrás una erección". Fue tu voz la que me devolvió a la realidad y al mismo tiempo fuiste tu quien rompió el hielo para siempre fuiste tu.

-serena-

-¿Qué?-

-este ha sido un gran descubrimiento, nunca pensé ver un sauce lloron lejos de un lago-

-yo nunca había venido ni conozco de sauces-

-que desperdicio, sauce ha estado solo tanto tiempo-

-serena es tu nombre ¿desperdicio por que?-

-tener a un sauce milagro y jamás verlo, mi soledad y la tuya no se compararía jamás a la que a el han sometido-

En aquellos momentos cometí un gran error, mire tus ojos tristes y no se como, pero quede prendado de ellos, creo que tu eras mucho mas madura que yo, yo no entendía lo que me querías decir en esos momentos, no comprendía que significaba, tu soledad y mi soledad, pero ahora, mucho tiempo después lo he entendido, y ha sido la desgracia quien me lo ha hecho ver. Cuando supe tu nombre no deje de repartirlo, supe con tus palabras que no eras igual a las demás chicas de nuestra edad, pero si había un momento romántico mi estomago lo arruino, si te preguntaras como lo recuerdas, se que nunca lo olvidaste, fue el ruido de mi estomago y mi pena que se dejo ver en mis mejillas, las cuales me obligaron a decirte adiós y a ser detenido por ti.

-lo lamento mi madre no me dio de almorzar-

-que envidia, yo no puedo salir si no almuerzo y desayuno-

-lo siento, nos vemos luego-

-espera, como sabes que nos veremos-

-eres mi vecina-

-traje un poco de fruta, un pay, tal vez puedas compartirlos conmigo-

Si fueron pocas las palabras que me dedicaste me así me cautive, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo pase aquel día contigo, no dejabas de hablar del milagro de tu amigo sauce, lo llamaste sausin, si lo recuerdo no todo el mundo le pone un nombre tan simpático a un árbol, no todos tienen a un amigo sauce, como todo en tu vida, esto también era inusual.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasamos aquel día hablando del sauce, jamás me miraste, yo aun no sabia por que si no me gustaban los arboles, creo que ni siquiera me gustaban algo mas a ya d los videojuegos o las chicas, pero aquella tarde todo lo que hablabas de "sausin" se me hacia interesante, no me preocupe por nada mas que no fuera escucharte. Fue nuevamente tu voz la que se despidió la que nos separo. Fue otra vez tu iniciativa la que terminaba lo que había empezado. Hasta aquel momento el extraño interés de mi madre por ustedes se me había olvidado, la curiosidad por aquella caja polvorienta solo regreso a mí cuando te habías desaparecido totalmente de mi vista.

No me moví de aquel lugar, cada vez que miraba a "sausin" como lo llamabas intentaba buscar alguna confesión de que era lo que tanto buscabas en el cielo, aquel cielo azul que ya comenzaba a verse mas oscuro, otra vez fue mi hambre la que hizo que me moviera, claro ya había tenido bastante tiempo para imaginar el interés de mi madre por ustedes, de imaginar que la misteriosa caja era el testamento de la abuela, o que quizá era la escritura de alguna propiedad, lo mas sencillo que pude imaginar fueron fotos de mama en muebles Carlos IV de los que había visto aquella mañana. Cuando empecé a caminar para llegar a casa me imagine a mi madre parada en l puerta, sabia que no me miraría, y me dedicaría una cálida sonrisa, pero que su cucharon si lo haría, lo haría notar al darse cuenta que me volvería a tocar cariñosamente, mi padre estaría sentado frente al televisor lugar de donde no se movía los días que descansaba, Hotaru estaría viendo animadamente como me regañaba mi madre y riéndose al final de las escaleras.

Me equivocaba nade estaba esperándome, la casa olía muy rico, su aroma no se me hacia conocido, las luces de la entrada se encontraban ya iluminando nuestro arbusto, nuestro tapiz que siempre se me había hecho polvoriento, hoy parecía relucir, algo me decía que la abuela estaba en casa, que importaba, yo seguía muerto de hambre, así que no pensé mucho y entre mi padre en contra de su costumbre estaba ayudando en la cocina, en verdad aquello era raro mi padre no hacia eso ni cuando la abuela venia, Hotaru no estaba en las escaleras, nadie me prestaba atención, bueno eso creí yo, hasta que mi madre y solo mi madre que salía de la cocina lo hizo, con su mirada me mostraba su molestia pero no me reprendió, no llevaba su cucharon, y solo la escuche decir seria y autoritaria.

-anda sube y ponte algo decente, pero no crea que tu aplanado de calles se quedara así, pero que esperas ándate-

Jamás había visto a mama tan ansiosa y tan efusiva, la música de la recamara de mi latosa hermana era alta, ella escucha a girls generator, aun cuando el pop nunca ha sido mi genero musical preferido aquel grupo llamaba mucho mi atención, tal vez era lo guapas y sensuales que me parecían, pero aquella t arde la música me hacia pensar solo en ti. Cuando me di cuenta que la música tenia desniveles altos, me di cuenta que se arreglaba, ella se arreglaba solo para salir con sus amigas, de las cuales una de ellas me gustaba, claro ante de que llegaras a mi vida, y meditando las palabras de mi mama "anda sube y ponte algo decente" me había mandado a arreglar, y lo hice me puse lo mas "decente" que tenia, tarde tanto como si fuera Hotaru la que se arreglaba, deje de escuchar la música uno 30 minutos antes de que yo bajara.

No quería estar sentado oyendo a mi familia quedar bien con algún familiar pero las risas que escuchaba al bajar no eran conocidas y aquellos olotes tan penetrantes se hacían mas fuertes, casi caigo hacia atrás cuando sentada en el comedor volví a ver tu mirada triste, tu rostro serio, estaba sentado justo enfrente de mi hermana, a la de ti tu madre y del otro lado tu padre, los miso mi padre estaba sentado a un costado de mi hermana, mi madre se encontraba parada con una olla de donde salía un e exquisito olor, tu rostro aun o cambiaba seguía teniendo aquella expresión triste.

Me senté a la mesa junto a mi hermana del otro lado a mi padre, no podía dejar de mirarte tu mirada segura fija en un solo punto esta vez no podía saber a que punto, mama debió darse cuenta de que mi curiosidad por ti era en verdad grande, me llamo a la cocina, con la excusa de que la ayudara, pero no era así ella me reprendió de tal manera, que mis mejillas debieron ponerse rojas.

-como es posible que no dejes de mirar a aquella chica, no te das cuenta que la puedes llegar a incomodar, Darien eres un barbaján, que yo te he educado así-

-no-

-entonces como es que te comportas así-

-es solo que su mirada siempre es triste y yo…-

-como sabes que siempre es triste- mi madre callo por un momento- es cierto lo que decía Hotaru, hay por dios niño

Debí contestar enseguida que no era así, pero la destreza de mi mama me gano, me dio dos cucharazos y no recuerdo su amenaza tal como lo dijo pero se que no quería que me acercara a ti, si no tenia intensiones de ser respetuoso contigo, yo lo único que pude ver de nuevo era aquella caja polvorienta, si la misma que tengo yo en la cocina, en la que alguna vez fue nuestra cocina.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

**Aquella cena solo permitió que hotaru y tu se acercaran, aun así en toda la noche no te vi sonreír, aunque se que lo intentabas por que con solo mirarte me daba cuenta de que en verdad lo intentabas, pero es que aun no puedo dejar de pensar, como era que mama, los mirara y tratara tan fácil, es como si ella los conociera, a pesar de que aquella tarde se presentaron por primera vez, mi padre estaba igual que yo, lo note por que no se sentó en el sofá se fue a su recamara, mi madre me miro y alzando sus cejas abriendo sus ojos mas de lo que pudo.**

**Yo esa noche no dormí, en serio no dormí, no me aparte de la ventana, solo me cobije con una sabana, y me acomode ahí, como lo hice todos los días después de aquella cena, no te volví a ver en lo que terminaron aquella vacaciones, hotaru incluso no te recordaba mucho, pero yo, nunca deje de pensar en que hacías y que te entretenía, volví muchas veces a ver a "sausin" pero no te encontré, después solo me dedique a mirar por mi ventana en las mañanas y en las noches.**

**Cuando volví a la escuela pase menos tiempo al menos la primera semana detrás de mi ventana, pero luego aunque se que nunca lo creíste, cuando volví a ver a Amy, si la amiga de mi hermana que me gustaba, lo único que pude fue pensar en ti, aunque Salí a comer con ella, aunque por las tardes no hacia otra cosa que conversar con ella, fue un mes después de haber entrado a la escuela, después de las dos veces que nos encontramos contrariamente con sausin, la primera vez cuando tu ya te ibas, y la segunda cuando yo me iba, después de esas dos veces en que no conversamos mucho, solo intentaste sonreírme, aunque aquella mueca la verdad me causo miedo, pero si después de aquella veces y las veces que Salí con Amy me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti, que no sabia siquiera si habías notado que yo era un chico, pero yo había notado que eras una mujer, no una chica si no una mujer, bella, y aunque todo el tiempo mostrabas tristeza yo quería cambiar a aquella forma de vivir, quería llenarte de alegrías, que cada una de ellas recompensara una tristeza del pasado.**

**No se cuanto tiempo pudo pasar en tu mundo en aquel momento de nuestras vidas, yo recuerdo que no había pasado mas de tres meses, pero al parecer para ti, para mi madre incluso para Hotaru, que se había convertido un poco mas seria y menos atrevida al dar su opinión, pero que seguía entrando a mi alcoba sin pedir permiso y cuando me veía sentado mirando hacia tu casa no dejaba de decir que tendría una erección si no dejaba de mirarte como lo hacia.**

**Aquella tarde que volvía con Amy de la fuente de sodas, de donde por cierto jamás regrese después de que ella me hiciera probar el helado de chocolate, no se por que pero lo sentí tan amargo que no volví, claro no con ella y no después de mucho tiempo, ella y yo entramos en casa, pero mi madre consolaba a la tuya, hotaru no estaba y mi madre me miro con tristeza, si con aquella tristeza con la que me mirabas tu, fue ahí cuando entendí por que mirabas así siempre.**

**Aun me cuesta recordar la manera en como tu madre lloraba y ahogaba los gritos para que nadie mas la escuchara, Amy me había mirado desconcertada y yo solo atiene a pedirle que se fuera, que alguien muy especial estaba necesitándome, no recuerdo cuanto me odio aquella tarde y todo lo que me maldijo pro que estoy seguro que me maldijo, pero a mino me importo, y menos cuando escuche… "Serena tiene cáncer… Serena ya no quiere vivir…" eso fue lo mas devastador que un chico de 16 años enamorado puede oír, después de eso corrí, corrí y no pare hasta llegar con sausin y reclamarle su silencio.**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, nadie me busco, o al menos eso creo, regrese cuando el frio y el miedo a que me necesitaras se hizo presente, regrese a casa cansado, agotado y confundido por aquella noticia, mi casa estaba silenciosa, si bastante silenciosa, subí a mi cuarto, mire la hora era media noche, no era hora de visitas así que intente dormir, pero no puede, la sensación de que me ahogaba me hacia levantarme. Cada vez que lo hacia te miraba a ti, con aquella tristeza en el rostro y me soltaba a llorar yo también.

Creo que ahogue bien mi llanto por que nadie me pregunto nada en la mañana siguiente, desayunamos, hotaru no estaba, mi madre me dijo que después de clases pasara por ella a tu casa, guarde silencio, solo asentí, en clases estuve todo el día ausente, no prestaba atención a las tonterías de preguntas que Amy me hacia, hasta que oí lo que dije, y la tome del brazo lo mas fuerte que puede.

-ayer el espectáculo que daba aquella señora, no lo entendí, después supe que era tu vecina, la mama de aquella chica tan rara que no habla con nadie-

Yo la tome del brazo la atraje hasta a mi, y mi mano la abraza fuerte su cintura, mientras una de mis manos tomaba su rostro.

-no es rara, es la persona mas hermosa que puede haber, y no entiendes lo que pasa, por que no tienes ni un poco de sentimientos, eres igual de frívola y vacía que la mayoría de las chicas, ella no es así, es diferente a todas ustedes-

El coraje de que ella se expresara a si de ti, sin saber por la lucha que estabas pasando me hizo portarme como un patán, o como algo peor, no espere a que terminaran las clases y no podía mas tenia que estar a tu lado así que eche mi mochila a mi hombro y camine no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacia, así que antes decidí que podría pasar a ver a sausin, estaba caminando hacia el, cuando mi corazón empezó a latir mucho mas fuerte, lo podía escuchar, lo sentía casi en mi garganta. Tu estabas ahí, sentada, claro que hotaru te hacia compañía, cosa que no me agradaba mucho, pero aun así me hacía feliz verte.

-creen que pueda sentarme aquí yo también, sausin y yo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos-

-no deberías estar en la escuela, a caso te empezaras a comportar como un patán, o es que ya no podías seguir estudiando debido a la escases de atención-

Si hotaru hubiera dicho antes eso, me hubiera enfadado, me hubiera molestado y la hubiera reprimido inmediatamente, pero cuando me miraste y desviaste tu mirada, cualquier coraje se fue, y me inundo una terrible soledad y tristeza.

-supongo que estoy demás, serena, iré por un poco de jugo o algo para tomar, si este patán que se dice mi hermano te hace algo, solo dímelo que yo lo pongo en su sitio-

Creo que mi hermana se percato inmediatamente de que no replicaría nada de lo que digiera, y se aprovecho de eso, pero que mas daba, podría estar nuevamente contigo, habían pasado meses desde que me habías dado aquella cátedra de sausin, y que me tenia enamorado de ti y de aquel sauce llorón.

-yo creo que sausin es un milagro, un milagro que no podre ver más-

Tus palabras me dolieron, no entendía por que, pero no permitiría que siguieras con aquella tontería de que no verías más aquel milagro.

-sabes desde el día en que lo vi por primera vez, es como si sausin hubiera crecido y su verdor creciera, creo que le has dado mas vida-

-eso es cruel-

-serena, por que es cruel que le hayas dado vida a algo que la gente tiene olvidado, le diste amor, y le has dado brillo aun cuando nadie se acuerda de el-

-es cruel, que yo pueda darle vida a algo, cuando estoy en la puerta de la muerte-

-serena-

-se que lo sabes, mi madre me lo ha dicho, no quiero tu lastima y mucho menos la de hotaru-

-si ella y yo estamos contigo no es por lastima, o por que mi madre nos obligue, yo estoy aquí por que me atrapaste con tus ojos, pro que desde el día que llegaste tu sola presencia me atrapo, te comportas como si tener cáncer te fuera a matar y adivina que… no es así… te mataras tu si no luchas-

Las ultimas palabras las vi reflejadas en sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, no sabia de donde había salido aquel tonto discurso, yo no sabia nada de lo que era el cáncer, en aquel entonces no sabia que había mas de uno, para mi la palabra cáncer solo significaba una cosa, muerte, muerte segura, y por primera vez yo no coincidía con lo que mi cabeza siempre había relacionado, el llanto de serena me hizo sentirme miserable, pero no podía hacer nada, tu no me dejaste hacer nada, y lo único que mis tontos labios pudieron articular, fuero palabras tan estúpidas que no entiendo aun como te animaron en aquel entonces.

-mi madre hace unos días saco una caja polvorienta del desván, he querido saber que es, que te parece si vamos a averiguarlo los dos juntos, esta en nuestra cocina-

Tus ojos me miraron confundidos, pero aquella vez fue la primera vez en que me sonreíste, no de aquella manera en que me daba miedo, con la mueca más practicada que tenias, si no de manera natural, desde aquel entonces se convirtió en nuestra cocina.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

La tarde mas divertida de mis 16 años fue aquella de un día después cuando llegaste a mi casa después de clases, yo había abierto la puerta, te mire aun tenias esa mirada triste, pero no dijiste nada solo alzaste los hombres en señal de algo, no se tal vez un creo que me esperabas, yo solo pude sonreír y te invite a pasar, hotaru te vio ahí y se lanzo contra tus brazos te invito a ir a su cuarto y te perdí.

Muchas veces me pregunte por que nunca entraba al cuarto de mi hermana menor, como lo hacia ella, así que decidí entrar sin ninguna consideración, estaban sentadas enfrente del espejo, no niego que quise matar a hotaru cuando vi que te sostenía el cabello recomendandote que te lo cortaras, tu hermoso cabello era largo, mas largo que el de moka, llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y el de mi hermana a mitad de la espalda, di un grito y le dije que no cometiera aquella tontería, pero que podía entender yo en aquel momento si seguía siendo un infeliz ignorante de aquella enfermedad.

Mi hermana y yo nos enfrascamos en una discusión que a pesar de los años no olvido, ella estaba roja no se por que, si del enojo o de la pena, para mi que era por las dos, jamás había entrado a si a su cuarto y mucho menos le había opinado algo en temas de chicas, pero se trataba de ti, de lo hermoso que era tu cabello, de algo que en realidad me gustaba, pero ella no lo entendía así y comenzó a gritar

-como se que puede entrar a mi recamara así engendro, lárgate antes de que empiece a gritarle a mama, y le diga a toda la escuela que eres un pervertido-

-pervertido por que, además tu entras a mi recamara de la misma forma-

-y eso que yo soy más precavida, que hubiera pasado si nos hubiera encontrado desnudas-

-tiene como 5 minutos que subieron a tu cuarto-

-eso significa que sabes cuanto tiempo tarda una chica en desnudarse-

-claro, eso lo sabemos todos-

-claro eso es lo que dices tu, sabes que es lo que pasa que todos eso días que pasas espiando a serena por la ventana ya te volvieron un experto-

-cállate, no soy ningún experto en nada, y no espío a nadie-

-entonces que haces cuando te sientas con tu cobija en la ventana viendo la casa de enfrente-

-eso no es asunto tuyo, y no deberías decirlo enfrente de ella-

No supe por que pero me sentí apenado, como si hubiera estado desnudo delante de ti, por fin aquella torpe me había descubierto ante ti, ahora sabias que pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo observando tu casa, no supe que hacer así que Salí de casa, podría ir a ver a mis amigos, aunque sabia que se encontraría ahí amy, a final Zafiro y Diamante son hermanos de amy, aunque yo jamás la había tratado a ella, y eso que se la pasaba a lado de hotaru, hace un tiempo que había invitado a salir cotidianamente a amy, y no es que estuviera molesto con ella, pero saber lo que opinaba de ti no era grato.

Aquella tarde llegue a casa de Zafiro y solo estaba el, me sentí aliviado no quería pensar que tendría que volverá discutir con su hermana, me invito a platicar y su casa tenia tantos olores tan deliciosos, que me hizo volver a pensar en la caja polvorienta de la cocina. Pero lo olvide cuando el me pregunto por ti.

-mi hermana me comento que pelearon por una chica, pensé que salías con Amy, pero cuando le pregunte que si eran novios ella dijo que jamás se lo habías pedido-

-no es mi intención ser el novio de tu hermana, eso te molesta-

-no al contrario siento un gran alivio, esa niña es un monstruo, no me hubiera gustado tener que defenderte de ella-

-piensas lo mismo que yo de hotaru-

-pero tú te equivocas, tu hermana es muy linda, y aunque tiene un carácter algo diferente es muy tierno y justo-

-por favor Zafiro no me digas que te gusta mi hermanita-

-tendría algo de malo-

-no, sabes tu eres uno de los mas inteligentes del salón, podrías ayudarme con algo-

-me resultaba difícil creer que vinieras solo a conversar, pero no te pasara ninguna tarea-

-que sabes del cáncer-

-por que quieres saber-

-una persona que es importante para mí-

-no se mucho pero papa es doctor podemos preguntarle todo lo quieras-

La hora que tardo en llegar a comer el padre de Zafiro se me hizo eterna, y mucho mas cuando el me miro confundido al hacer de nuevo mi pregunta, pero intento explicarme todo lo que pudo, me explico que es un enfermedad dura, muy desgastante, ahora lo se ya lo viví, si yo que solo te apoyaba, tuve ganas de dejarme vencer supongo que tu también, después de lo que supe me disculpe y Salí corriendo a casa.

Aun estabas ahí, con el cabello mucho mas corto, estaba hasta el hombro, me asombre pero me di cuenta que no te había restado nada de hermosura, también supuse que querías cortar tu cabello antes de que se cayera, así que no hice ningún comentario, me senté a tu lado y te susurre a tu oído.

-te ves hermosa, después de la comida, intentaremos ver aquella caja-

Tu solo me sonreíste, ambos nos apresuramos a comer, tu mama había ido a vernos también, así que papa termino de comer y se fue a su trabajo, nuestras madres habían sentadose enfrente del televisor y yo con una escusa muy tonta hice que hatru fuera a buscar a Amy, así que nos escabullimos para entrar a la cocina.

Habías entrado sin hacer ningún ruido, te advertí que mama no dejaba que nadie mas allá de ella estuviera en la cocina a solas, habías entrado, me miraste con tus ojos miel y perdí la cordura me levante y el bote de harina cayo sobre mi llenándome de el completamente, no podía creerlo te reías y lo único que pude hacer fue aventarte harina, estabas empapada y al vernos la risa nos traiciono mucho mas, nuestra madres nos reprendieron, pero tu no dejabas de sonreír, valió la pena el primer intento de tener aquella caja.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Se que no debería estar diciendo lo mucho que me divertí en aquella tarde, pero verte llena de harina, riendo como en todo el tiempo que te conocía jamás lo hice, ver el rostro de tu padre lleno de lagrimas abrazándote y al mismo tiempo pidiendo perdón a mi madre, jamás había visto a un adulto llorar de aquella manera solo por que una personara riera, tu madre estaba algo confusa y la mía conmovida, en aquel momento no lo entendía, claro no entendía muchas cosas.

Tu padre había llegado minutos atrás, y sin percatarnos de ello, nosotros girábamos en un mundo alterno, un mundo que nos acompaño mucho tiempo después, cuando conocí, tu enfermedad y no la entendí desee no ser tan pequeño para lograr ayudarte, pero en aquella tarde, cando las personas lloraban por verte sonreír, con algo tan simple, desee no crecer jamás, ustedes se despidieron, y mi madre molesta me miraba, aunque las lagrimas aun se reflejaban en su rostro, ella no sabia pro que yo actuaba así, no entendía por que su único hijo, si aquel hijo que jamás se había interesado en su cocina, ahora asía locuras para entrar a aquel lugar.

-no quiero que llegues a lastimar a aquella niña, es una niña que no podría soportar que nadie la lastimara, aunque nadie se lo diga, aunque ella crea que no es frágil lo es-

En aquel momento no entendí muy bien las palabras de mama, en ese momento la felicidad me embriagaba, me llenaba de alegría, me sentía extasiado, ahora al transcurso de mucho años, puedo decirte con las mejores palabras lo que en aquellos momentos ni siquiera sabia como explicar. Pero aquella felicidad no duro mucho, la puerta fue la quela rompió, aunque no puedo echarle la culpa a un objeto sin vida, fue el ruido que provoco ala persona que lo toco, el que me saco de aquel momento feliz.

-Amy-

-es todo lo que dirás, no me invitaras a entrar-

-lo lamento es que es tarde y no esperaba que vinieras-

-Zafiro me dijo que estuviste en casa, y… bueno yo pensé… y ahora se que tu y yo…-

-es fácil de decir, tú y yo no salimos, no somos novios-

-es fácil de decir para ti, pero para mi no lo es, debiste de dejarlo claro desde un principio-

-Amy… quítate de la puerta darien, últimamente te has convertido en todo un patán, si mama se diera cuenta de cómo te comportas con mis amigas, puedo asegurarte que te encerraría en una escuela militar, Amy pasa podemos comer un poco de pay en mi cuarto-

-gracias, pero vine a habla un momento con darien… sobre algo que le pregunto hoy a Zafiro… en seguida iré a tu cuarto-

La mirada de Amy, era triste pero aquella tristeza se me hacia tan insignificante si la comparaba con la que tenían tus ojos, en aquel instante, no me importaba lastimar a nadie mas, o yo no sentía que la lastimara, no sentía que lastimara a nadie si le decía la verdad, es mas no recuerdo jamás haber insinuado al menos que ella y yo fuéramos novios o algo por el estilo, hotaru por única ocasión se había ido sin decir ninguna frase irónica o que simulara serlo, supuse que ella sabia algo sobre lo decepcionada que estaría Amy

-no quiero que tengas problemas con tu hermana así que preferí decir eso… Zafiro la vio hoy… le ha dicho sobre tu pregunta… … … y el cáncer-

-tu hermano te ha dicho lo que hablamos hoy-

-solo me ha dicho que no quiere que me ilusione con algo que no es-

-el tiene razón, yo jamás te he pedido que seas mi novia, y tampoco te he insinuado algo sobre salir, eres solo una amiga, así que no te confundas-

Pude haber dicho cosas mucho mas sensibles, alguna que no lastimara tanto como las que dije en aquel momento, lo que causo que me abofetearan, que me gritaran muchas cosas, mas allá de patán, insensible, incluso idiota… aun así estaba mas que feliz por haber dejado claro que no había nada entre ella y yo, que aunque tu no lo supieras yo no deseaba malos entendidos. Grave error, por que amy los provoco, por haberle roto el corazón.

Al día siguiente me decidí a darte una sorpresa me pararía muy temprano y entraría a la cocina sigilosamente a robar aquella caja polvorienta, pero fuiste tu mucho mas inteligente, a pesar del frio que hacia, aventabas pequeñas piedras en mi ventana, cuando me asome y te vi parada debajo de ella, el corazón se me rompió, estallo en pedazos y cada uno de ellos te amaba, baje corriendo no recuerdo de donde saque la destreza para bajar inmediatamente y no ser escuchado, cuando iba a gritar tu nombre para abrazarte mientras mi boca hacia el amor pronunciando tu nombre tu la detuviste con tu dedo y me silenciaste.

-sh, shh, entremos por aquella caja-

-por que tanta urgencia-

-shh, shhh, cuando la tengamos te lo diré-

No dije nada mas, seguí tus ordenes, te deje entrar, ahora que lo pienso dejarte entrar aquella mañana fue como si yo mismo te hubiera dejado entrar a mi vida, mi casa, mi corazón, y te diera permiso para que tiempo después lo rompieras, lo remendaras y te quedaras con mi corazón. Buscamos por toda la cocina silenciosamente, hasta que debajo del lavabo en una bolsa negra y cubierta con los botes de los limpiadores y demás la hallaste, tu sonrisa se ilumino, tus ojos dejaron por un momento la tristeza y yo simplemente estuve feliz. Gritamos por el hallazgo, y abrimos aquella caja, lo único que logro opacar nuestro descubrimiento en aquel momento fue la llegada de mama y su mirada de desaprobación.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

Cada vez que recuerdo lo que paso después de hallar aquella caja, las lágrimas no paran de caer, aun a pesar de los años, el recuerdo del rostro de mi madre enfurecido, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de dolor, aun ese recuerdo me duele.

Cuando logramos deshacernos de la bolsa que lo envolvía, cuando veríamos el contenido, fue cuando mama llego, por un momento pensé que no veríamos nunca lo quela caja contenía, pero cuando mama te pidió que saliéramos de la cocina, y se quedo sola dentro de ella, el nudo en la garganta se hizo mucho mas grande, el corazón se hizo pequeño y volví a ver tu mirada triste, el hueco en tus ojos se hizo profundo, parecía que no tenias vida, eran vacios, nunca había tendió delante de mi una mirada tan triste y vacía como la tuya en aquel momento y no supe por que, hasta que rompiste a llorar, y en mi torpe intento de consolarte pregunte el por que de tu llanto.

-no llores, bueno no se por que llores, pero si es por lo que dirá mama, yo diré que todo a sido culpa mía-

-no te has dado cuenta, pero tu mama, esta llorando a ya dentro, y su tristeza es mas grande que la mía-

No creía lo que decías, así que después de ponerle seguro a la puerta para que no salieras, entre a la cocina y abrazada a aquella caja lloraba, lloraba en silencio, jamás la había visto llorar de aquella manera, no sabia por que, pero solo pude abrazarla, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que decirle que estaba ahí. En aquel momento por primera vez me preguntaba si mis padres eran felices, yo había asumido que era así, por que jamás la había visto llorar, o había escuchado un sollozo, pero al verla ahí, sentada cayendo de sus ojos las lagrimas pero su boca no emitía ningún sonido, la duda me asalto.

Entraste tú, le tomaste una mano y con una lágrima saliendo de tu rostro pediste perdón.

-perdón, perdón, no sabía que era tan importante, perdóneme-

-por que, salgamos de aquí y verán lo que contiene esta caja-

Sus miradas eran estremecedoras, la pesadumbre no salía de mi pecho, me dolía mas que nada, y aun después del relato de mi madre el dolor se hizo mas grande, pero la decisión de que iba a estar a tu lado siempre, estando para ti para que no sufrieras lo que ella había sufrido, yo estaría ahí, siempre ante tu rechazo, ante tu aceptación, no importaría yo seguiría ahí. Mi madre abrió la caja, y el vacio en la mesa, el montón de cartas y hojas amarillas salieron de ella, las fotos de una mujer que nunca había visto, con muebles tan parecidos a los de la familia de Serena. Te miraba y te miraba y no podía descifrar lo que había en tu mirada, pero Serena lo hacia bien, realmente bien, te abrazo y te miro.

-es hermosa, debió se duro para usted, no se quien sea pero debió ser duro-

-dime como es que lo sabes-

-cuando uno tiene cáncer puede saber quien lo tiene, o al menos eso dicen en la clínica-

-era hermosa, era muy hermosa, cuando yo tenia 12 fue cuando todo empezó, los dolores, las quejas, su siempre necesidad de estar sola, el hecho de que nunca conviviera con nosotros en "los días malos"-

-es lo que me pasa a mi, jamás quise estar con alguien, en aquellos días cuando el dolor era inexplicable-

No entendía mucho cuando ustedes empezaban a conversar, fue mi madre que al mirarme desconcertado me explico.

-mi madre aquella que lo asido durante 18 años no es mi madre, esta mujer que vez en las fotos, tan hermosa es mi madre murió tan joven, aun no crecíamos y la necesitábamos tanto, nadie pudo hacer nada por ella, nadie supo hasta el día el que murió que enfermedad era la que no las arrebataba, el cáncer se la llevo-

Yo no pude aquel día, no sabia que era el cáncer y no sabia como sobre llevar que ya se hubiera llevado a alguien que mi madre amaba y que ahora sabiendo eso, supiera que podría llevarse a alguien que yo amaba. No podía con mas, pero me quede ahí sentado a su lado, mama empezó a narrarnos lo difícil que había sido para ellas y mi abuelo ver a su madre morir día a día, con los dolores tan difíciles, miro a Serena, le dio tantos ánimos que no podía creer que lo que mama viviera no le afectaba para tratar a aquella niña que vivía lo mismo que su madre.

-aun duele saber que murió así, y ver que ahora ya no es tan fácil morir por aquella enfermedad-

-así que por eso te llamaban la atención sus muebles- por fin atine a decir

-eran muebles que mi madre amaba-

-a mi padre casi no le gustan, pero ahora yo los amo más-

-lamento que les haya echado a perder su torpe aventura, y más dentro de mi prohibida cocina-

-que son aquellas hojas amarillas-

-recetas de mi madre, nadie más que yo las tienen-

-podemos hacerlas-

-no, son solo mías y cuando muera serán solo de hotaru, pero creo que puedo compartir con ustedes solo la de los panquecillos-

Habías dicho entusiasmada que si, pero el grito de tu madre y el sonido del carro de tu padre te hizo intentar salir corriendo, tu desesperación me recordó que le había puesto seguro. Lo quite y te vi salir corriendo sin mirar por la calle, el corazón se me acelero al ver a un auto venir a toda prisa y el grito desesperado de tu madre.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

En momento en que me había declarado se había vuelto todo un chascarrillo para zafiro, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba divirtiéndose, cuando se acercaba a ti y te acariciaba el cabello, pero algo me hizo voltear a ver a hotaru, su molestia era mucho mayor que la mía. Algo no me agradaba estaba seguro que algo entre zafiro y mi hermanita estaba pasando.

-así que vinieron a verme a mi, o a querer robarte a mi hermana y la chica que me gusta, quisiera que dejaras a serena en paz, y… hotaru, donde esta mama, podrías decirle que me duele la pierna-

-te sientes mal-

Ignore la pregunta de amy, clave mi mirada en hotaru que no quitaba la suya de ellos dos, entendió muy rápido mi mirada así que sin decir nada solo dio media vuelta y se fue a buscar a mi madre.

-tal vez te toque uno de tus medicamentos, suele pasar que el dolor vuelve cuando te tocan de nuevo- fueron tus palabras

-dime por que hiciste que tu hermana se fuera-

-no quiero que juegues con ella, serena te molestaría salir un poco y dejarme con los hermanitos-

-ya lo escuchaste, serena- el modo tan sarcástico de amy me molesto

-serena solo es un momento, después podrías venir de nuevo, quiero que me cuentes como eta nuestro hijo-

No supe por que, pero quería que todo los presentes se enteraran que entre tu y yo había algo, que nada de lo que se pudiera hacer me podría quitar lo que yo sentía por ti, tu mirada se encontraba encendida con el color rojo, mas sin embargo no hiciste ninguna pregunta, ningún comentario, supongo que tu también querías que amy tuviera muy presente que solo tu y yo tenias un futuro juntos.

Después de hablar con zafiro sobre hotaru, de escuchar que el no estaba jugando con ella, sobre que era su novio y aunque perdiera mi amistad no lo dejaría de ser, entendí que el estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo, el estaba conociendo a su primer amor, y aunque fue duro entender que ese amor era mi hermanita pequeña, le pedí que la cuidara mucho, aunque fuimos duros al pedirle a amy que se midiera cuando se tratara de mi, zafiro la reprendió al decirle que si no era mi novia no debía tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían.

Aquel día fue cuando tu y yo comenzamos a decirnos que nos gustábamos, fue muy duro hablar con amy, pero estaba orgulloso de estar contigo sin ningún tipo de malos entendidos, días muy hermosos fueron los que siguieron, sin tener que ir a la escuela, verte a ti todas las tardes, claro que todo eso termino cuando me quitaron el yeso, y pude caminar de nuevo. Aquel día fue cuando se paralizo mi corazón, cuando el tiempo se detuvo… cuando me dejaste por primera vez… cuando me abandonaste… cuando deje de verte….


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Hacia apenas 7 meses que te había conocido y un mes que no sabia nada de ti, no quise refugiarme de nuevo en amy, pero fue inevitable, la soledad que sentía al ver salir todos los días a tu padre de tu casa y no verte a ti, era doloroso, era cruel, incluso sausin, aunque yo lo regaba diario se encontraba triste, sin vida, pro que tu te la llevaste contigo, en aquella primera vez en que nos abandonaste.

Había ya pasado un mes en que te habías ido, tu padre solo fue a verme al hospital cuando me quitaban el yeso, lo único que pudo decirme es que no vendrías mas a verme por que te habías ido con tu madre.

Aquel día me sentía mas triste que nunca llevaba un mes en la escuela y todo mundo se portaba bien conmigo, amy me acompañaba cuando podía, no me dejaba solo, así que sin saber de ti, comencé a salir de nuevo con ella, el cine y el café era muy común. Los besos que evitaba al principio después fueron haciéndose muy comunes, cuando se habían cumplido 4 meses en que te habías ido, la ida al cine se volvió mas calurosa, no vimos la película, ella había tomado la iniciativa y yo… no fui un caballero, pero no paso gran cosa, solo besos intensos y caricias mucho mas….

-llevamos saliendo casi 3 meses y tu no me has pedido que sea tu novia. Me agrada ser tu amiga con derechos, pero quiero más-

-no presiones, yo nunca te dije que serias mi novia-

-pero zafiro y hotaru lo son, mis amigas tiene novios y yo no puedo decir que tu eres mi novio, aunque como te encanta besarme…-

-entonces no lo hare mas-

-no, yo nunca dije que no quería que me besaras, me encanta que me beses y que me acaricies, pero quisiera poder tener un nombre a esto que tenemos-

-ni siquiera sabemos que tenemos-

-somos novios, o que eso no hacen los novios, yo creo que zafiro y hotaru hacen lo mismo cuando se quedan solos en casa-

Mi cara de enojo se puso de inmediato, no quise seguir con la conversación que había puesto amy, me molesto que insinuara que mi hermana hacia lo mismo con mi amigo, pro solo pensarlo me molestaba y al mismo tiempo me causaba asco… me tire en mi cama y lo único que pude ver fueron tus ojos, tus labios, había besado tanto los de amy, y aunque no podía olvidar los tuyos, cuando cerraba mis ojos, no dejaba de ver los tuyos y los deseaba, quería estar a tu lado esta r contigo a tu lado, oler tu aroma suspirar tu alma, llevarte a mi lado, en semanas era mi cumpleaños numero 18, había descubierto que mi madre tramaba una fiesta… no me importaba no estabas tu…

Si el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando me convertí en un hombre… en un hombre ante la sociedad, ante los ojos de muchos, pero fue solamente cumplir un año más, si no….

Confundido caminaba haber a sausin faltaba un día para la fiesta sorpresa según yo, la harían un día después de mi cumpleaños, así que el día en que yo estaba cumpliendo 18 años, Salí sin amy, camine a la cafetería compre un pastel de chocolate, camine confundido hasta llegar a lado de sausin, mi hijo, aquel sauce llorón milagro, cuando llegue con el, su brillo había vuelto y algo dentro de me hizo pensar en ti…

-feliz cumpleaños, mira lo que compre para que compartamos, sausin, donde estará tu madre, donde andará serena, pensara en nosotros, extrañara nuestras locuras, se encontrara bien-

No obtuve respuesta, lo sabia , pero aun si me gustaba platicar con sausin, cuando puse un cerillo arriba del pequeño pastel y sople pidiendo como deseo verte una vez mas, estabas ahí, con tu cabello largo y hermoso, parecía una linda fantasía, tu cara ligeramente maquillada, era la primera vez que la veía a si, creyendo que eras una ilusión me acerque a ti, te tome por la cintura y te bese, te bese con todo el alma dejando en aquel beso lo único que faltaba que tomaras, mi cuerpo, pro que mi alma y mi corazón ya lo tenias, me correspondiste… cuando el aire se acabo y tuve que separarme de ti, sonreíste y me miraste…

-feliz cumpleaños, espero que tu deseo haya sido verme, pro que aquí estoy-

No podía creer que estuvieras aquí y que te hubiera besado como lo había hecho, me sonroje y me sentía muy apenado, tu sonreíste, me tomaste de la mano y me dirigiste atrás de sausin en donde nadie nos podía ver, la colina se veía costa abajo, éramos solo tu y yo, y eso me emocionaba… había una cobija en el suelo y otra mas a un costado, una doblada y otra cubriendo el césped.

-por que te fuiste-

-eso importa en este momento, es que eso es una sorpresa-

-no necesito más sorpresa o regalo que el que hayas vuelto para decirte…-

-me gustas-

Tu repentina declaración me dejo sin nada más, ya no podía defenderme, un mar de emociones que no conocía vino a mi, no supe como reaccionar….


End file.
